


Envy

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan considers going to Virginia with the other Bob-Whites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Emeralds.
> 
> I welcome constructive criticism on all of my works. If you want to leave a comment, that's perfectly fine, but if you'd prefer to send a message, my email is goldphoenixrising@yahoo.com.

"I think you should go to Virginia with the other Bob-Whites."

Dan pauses, and studies Regan speculatively. They have been working alongside each other in the stable for the past hour, and conversation has been awkward and stilted, per usual, and as a result, sparse. What an odd time to raise the idea of a vacation.

He realizes Regan is waiting on a response, so he smiles politely and says, "I'll think about it."

His reply seems to satisfy Regan, who drops the issue.

And Dan does think about it.

He thinks of the times he has stopped by the stable to help out his uncle only to find him talking and laughing with Trixie, or Honey, or Jim.

Dan thinks of how, at those moments, he's stood on the outside looking in, watching the happy scene, his heart brimming with anger that he's beaten to the punch, that Regan doesn't need him because he already has them. The Bob-Whites have everything and they have to have his uncle, too.

It's a reminder that he's a latecomer, a superfluous addition to an already established group of friends.

He thinks of how his envy of Regan and the Bob-Whites for their mutual closeness could ruin his friendships. He thinks of his opportunity to spend time with Regan while the other Bob-Whites are away, to really understand each other as people, not just as two strangers linked by blood.

Dan graciously sends his regrets to Diana about not being able to participate in her birthday celebration along with two gifts- pastels so she can draw her heart and a moleskine so she can write her mind. They're a couple of simple items, really, and he is sure that his gifts won't compare to the opulent presents the other BWGs bestow upon her- but he likes to think it's the thought that counts.

Before he goes carousing about the country trying to find an emerald necklace, Dan needs to find the things that are truly important to him- whatever they may be.


End file.
